Zurvival: A Government Program
by Dman32
Summary: Zurvival: A Government Program is a science fiction/fantasy survival story. The story is based in the future of 2060 as the government releases a unknown vaccine that turns humans into zombie like beings. Humans are provided with bags that contain food, ammunition, a single weapon, and a strange vial. The story is told from three points of views.
1. Blank

Select chapter.


	2. Prologue

**Zurvival Prologue**

**3.15.2067**  
I can not stand this anymore! Its been two weeks since the incident. We never thought the government would actually do this to us! Please forgive me, I forgot to give the details. My name is Michael Meza, I am...I was a high school student who attended Southwest High. It was my senior year there, once the government offered vaccines They said a mysterious disease started to spread, slightly worse than the common cold. They offered free vaccines to anyone who came. I wanted to go but my mother said otherwise, I am thankful for her decision. Many commercials have played on television advertising Space Colonization The prices were ridiculous yet the views promoted were amazing. I had started to save up, I work at a Comic store by the way. It costed nearly One hundred thousand dollars for one person to enter the new colonized world. I knew It would take forever, yet it would be worth the wait. After the first week, the citizens who had got the vaccines did not appear at school, they happened to be very sick. The government did nothing to respond. Two days later these people were told to have died, the government still does not respond. One day later, the so claimed dead people came back to life, they were in some sort of zombiefied state. All of our neighbors were scared. We came together to discuss a plan. All thirty-seven of us set up camp outside, we tried to conserve the little electricity we had left. We used all the radios and television sets to check out the status of the situation. Many reporters claimed that the higher class has evacuated to the space colonies. All transmissions from the televisions and radios stopped. Suddenly a voice and broadcast appeared, A young female with blond ponytails was standing inside some station, broadcasting from the colonies.

"Good evening Earth!" she said.

"My name is Eliza, and I will be your guide to Zurvival!"

"Zurvival is a government made system to entertain the colonized citizens."

" Government officials will stop by check zones marked on this map, with equipment to survive." The map showed our district, It probaly showed the different maps for other districts. The first time was 1 p.m. the next day.

"There will be some vials with strange effects."

"One bag per person every week."

"Travelling across the world is allowed."

"Antarctica if off limits, any attempts to leave the atmosphere will lead to kill on sight."

"Have fun, and do not die! Bye!"

Our location was at a small church in San Ysidro.

"Michael!" Isaac, my friend said.

"What do we do know?"

"We go the the check points." I replied.

The next day we started our journey to the church. Once we made it there only seventeen remained, Isaac and David along with their families survived. Unfortunately Emir's mother, father, and sister died only leaving his older brother. My family is also alive.

"Emir...I am sorry." I said.

"I am sorry will not bring them back...yet they would not want me to die." He replied.

"Stay strong." I said.

"Do not worry, I will." he replied.

We arrived at the location, the officials were wearing a military like outfit. There was four of them, each one wearing some sort of mask to hide their identities. They were in a military hover van, the model was different from the original so it must have been a new prototype. The one of the four was standing on top of the van. He started to speak.

"Please take only one bag for yourself. You are allowed to pass bags to others, if you take more bags you will be shot on sight. The bag consist of items for daily survival plus a weapon. Bags given out later will not contain weapons and only energy capsules(capsules used to power energized weapons) and ammunition. More weapons will be given out randomly. You will only receive one vial, some vials contain unique genetic modifying chemicals, and also contain nano machines to trace your status. If the vials are not consumed in one week you will be marked for kill on sight."

"Why are there zom...creatures?!" A man said.

"I am not allowed to give out such information." The official replied.

"Well sir you haven choice?!" Another man said pointing a loaded gun at the official.

The official raises his hand and immediately a shot is fired killing the rebellious man, a shot directly to the head. The man waves his hand to signal end no more fire, I noticed the hover van in the distance.

"Like I said I am not allowed to give out classified information."

"Any more questions?" He asked.

"What do we do now?!" I replied.

"Simple, zurvive! Good luck kid." He replied

The two vans took off into space. The crowd shocked only continued to chat about survival. I was simply shocked. A man stood on a crate box.

"Hello my name is Zack, I know this is all strange yet we should all calm down. With our weapons and food, It would be much easier to survive together. I not asking to take a leadership role yet we should first find some sort of shelter. With around a hundred of us a warehouse like building should do. Does anyone know of the nearest warehouse?"

"There is one a couple miles south!" A man replied

"Good!" Zack said "Why do we all get moving!"

The walk was about an hour. I looked around at the many depressed faces of the families. I turned to Emir who had a surprisingly happy emotion. I saw something else. He was drinking from the vial. Another man turned and noticed as well. He responded by yelling.

"Kid what are you doing?!" The man said.

"Drinking the vial?" Emir replied.

The crowd was scared and backed away from Emir. A man pointed a gun at him.

"I am sorry kid, yet we are all unaware of the effects. For the safety of all of us we have to exile you from this group." Zack said.

"Wait you can not do that?!" I yelled.

"I am sorry but we must, Kid if you survive and have no strange effects you are welcome to return in six days." Zack continued

"As you wish." Emir replied with a smile on his face.

"Emir! Your just going to go!" Tony, his older brother said.

"Yup, Do not worry I just have to survive for six days no problem." Emir said calmly. "Tony, Michael, guys do not worry. I will not die. Just take care of yourselves. Later!" Emir said.

Emir walked off into the distance with not hesitation. I stood their shocked not knowing how to reply to this.

"Welcome to our new home." Zack said.

"EMIR!" Tony yelled.

My mother and others went to comfort Tony as he started to cry. I stood their still shocked, paralyzed, unable to move.

**Prologue end**


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**3.20.2067**

This is freaking amazing! I think I mastered this...Oh wait I am suppose to tell you my name...shit...well let me start over. My name is Emir Prezt, I was exiled from the group for drinking from the vial. The vial was amazing, while I was walking curious about where to go I remember i need a fire to stay warm and heat my bread. I looked through my bag and saw no matches, I yelled out "Well shit!" in this hopeless moment. I started flexing my hand as if I was trying to conjure up fire, nothing happened. Knowing it was useless I kept trying to generate fire from my hand. After eight attempts, I put a lot of effort into another trial, a spark of fire generated.

"What the fuck?!" I said.

Surprised by the spark, I decided to continue. Ten attempts later I created a fireball. It only lasted for a couple of seconds. I started to realize that the fire generated with accurate concentration to my hand. I closed my eyes and cleared my mind, I started to focus. I continued to focus then started to open my eyes, a hot fireball was hovering above my hand as it started to become larger. I decided to mess around, so i threw the ball at an incoming zombie...really do not know why people will not call these creatures zombies. It was a direct hit, I could smell the fleshing burning. Slowly the creature fell on the ground as the flesh was being burned off the body. I go to look at the burned corpse, all I see is bone. I always thought that zombies heads have to be decapitated, yet burning will do just fine. I only had a C-Ax(An ax with a sharp chain around the ax blade, it requires energy to make the chain move) to defend myself anyways. After surviving the the wild for five days I decided to return the the warehouse. I slowly walked there, thinking that I am officially a bad ass. On the way some zombies attempted to bite me, I simply took my ax and slashed their heads off, felt so amazing.

**3.21.2067**

I always talked to my friend Jasper about a zombie apocalypse at school. Every now and then we would have that conversation.

"Wouldn't it be fun to be in a zombie apocalypse?" I said.

"No! You would have to survive, fight zombies that can actually kill you. And what would happen if your family dies?" He responded

"I would just have to live on. As much as I love them, mourning will not bring them back, they probably would want me to save the world." I replied.

"Save the world?" He replied.

"Yea, end the apocalypse." I said.

"Not without me! I would never allow you to get all the credit!" He replied with a laugh.

"He he, we'd need a scientist though." I said.

"Please we could ask Mr. Cassady, i mean he does teach chemistry." He added.

"That does not mean he can cure the virus!" I said

"I bet he can!" He yelled.

"Yea right." I replied

...That was all I can recall from that conversation. I slept before arriving at the warehouse. It was a really cold night and all I thought off was what happened to the group. I finally arrived, it was a disaster. There was blood everywhere, many corpses both zombies and humans.

"What..What the hell?!" I yelled.

I rushed to the scene looking for anyone alive. One man with his arm bitten was lying on the ground.

"Sir, are you okay?!" I yelled.

"No, the group...the..they...left...me..the...crea...creature...bit...bit me..." He said while coughing up blood.

"Where is the group?!" I replied.

"They...they...are...heading north..." He replied coughing even more.

I looked at the man and others around. I only felt sorrow in my heart.

"May I do you a favor?" I said lightly.

"Wh...What?" He replied.

"May I send you to heaven?" I replied.

"Mmm...that...that...would...be..fine.." He said trying to cough up no blood.

"This will only...sting for a second..."

I slam my ax through his neck, disconnecting his head from the torso. I did the same for other dead corpses, to make sure no of the bodies reanimate. I decided to head back to the church, that was the closest checkpoint for weekly gear. As I was walking I heard a voice on the radio, it was very distorted.

"There has been a change in checkpoints for this district."

"The checkpoint is changed to the San Ysidro Community Center."

"The vans will arrive in five hours."

"Thank you for listening! Remember, do not die! Zurvive!"

The community center was twelve miles away from my location. I would have to sprint to make it their on time, there would also be zombies standing in my path. Looking around I saw no vehicles, So i just started running. I do not think I will make it. I kept running, once i ran into a zombie i just slashed through it to slow it down. I kept running, maybe the vial also gave me endless endurance. That is what I thought till I had to take a breather. Only four hours remain and I have cleared three miles, I have never ran this fast in my life. I continued to run, then I stopped. This zombie caught my attention, it looked familiar. Then I realized, It was Jasper.

"So you did not survive..." I said

The zombie growled and started walking towards me.

I stood there, sad that my friend had died. As it grabbed my shoulders, I gripped my ax and slashed his arm off. The I kicked him away from.

"I am sorry Jasper, yet I have a world to save."

I then charge at the zombie like a samurai, from the many movies I have seen. I sliced his ear off, missing his head. Prepared for another attack I charge again, yet I trip on a torso. Jasper's corpse grabs my arm and prepares to bite. No...No! I do not want to die! I could not escape the zombies grip. He prepared to bite and at that moment as he bite my arm, a man cam from nowhere and cut my arm off at the same time the zombie bit me.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed.

As I was trying to stop the blood, the man sliced off the zombies head. A girl came from nowhere, he hands were hovering over my wound. Slowly she stopped the bleeding. I felt my wound, I felt soft skin. I turned to look at my wound and my skin had regenerated.

"You...You should rest!" She said nervously.

"I...I need...to get...to the...checkpoint!." I yelled.

"Do not worry, we will get you a bag. I just need your ID card." The man said.

"Who...who are you guys?!" I responded.

A boy in his teenage years came out from a house, with a huge smile on his face he replied.

"We are the _Exiled_!"

**Chapter 1 End**


	4. Chapter 2

**Zurvival Chapter 2**

**3.22.2067**

"Clause!" A man yelled.

"Yes sir?" I replied.

"You vust make the announcement, the vhole world vust know the power of the vials." He replied.

"Ofcourse Heintz, just get rid of that fake accent." I said

I am known as Dr. Clause, full name S. Clause. No I am not Santa, I am just a scientist. I have worked for the government for along time. I specialized in biology studies, knowing what diseases can affect human bodies. For no reason congress ordered us to create a vaccine turning humans into zombiefied creatures. Making the vaccine was no problem, I mean we had the vaccine for over 70 years. Most movies featuring zombies were based off scientific experiments of course. Back in the 20th century, scientist gave the virus to a human who over time turned into a zombie. We allowed the media to take pictures of this event, yet to mark it as fiction. If the media showed this as government programs, that network would have been hunted down, killed, and shutdown immediately Media networked mark this as amazing effects for new zombie movies.

"I thought the accent would wake ya up, ya zoned out for a second."He replied.

"Not all the vials have been consumed ya'know, without them the zurvivors will not have the nano machines. All the zurvivors need the nano machines ya'know, we need to trace 'em down." He continued.

"Of course Heintz, how many special vials did we send out?" I asked.

"Erm..the last time I checked, maybe a hundred thousand. I can get the answer from 'em if ya give me time." He answered.

"I'll be heading the communication room, I will share this news to the zurvivors." I said.

"Alrighty, do not stutter. They will be confused if ya stutter ya'know?" He said.

"Ofcourse." I replied.

I walked over to the room, it took about five minutes. I started flipping switches preparing the message. I sent a special  
transmission turning on all television sets and radios.

"Good evening Zurvivors. I am Doctor Clause or S. Clause. The vials within the bags you were given a week ago contain nano machines. The nano machines allow us to trace your bodies location, and health. We will give you another week to drink your vial. If you fail to consume your vial within a week, any zurvivor without nano machines will be marked as KOS meaning kill on sight. As for other announcements you will receive ammunition or weapons on random, all depending on your luck. In future announcements we will keep track of death counts. Over 300 billion lives are participating in the worldwide zurvival act. You may be wondering why you should continue to zurvive? Simple, look at this picture!" I said.

A picture of a large electronic circle appears.

"This is Jenova, the colonized beauty I live in. The last One million zurvivors will gain access to this paradise with over twelve billion citizens. Zurviving this will make you a famous person of this planet. But if this will not motivate you, I do not know what will. That is all for today, have a nice night and remember to zurvive!" I finished.

I flipped the switches back ending the transmission. I walk back the office to continue work.

"Cheers!" He says.

Heintz holds up two beer bottles which he give one to me.

"To the new world!" He screams.

"Cheers.." I say softly.

We both chug the drinks in a matter of seconds.

"Come on now! Work is done, let's get some dinner right?" He yells excited.

"Sure." I said,

We continued to chat and slowly leave the office.

**Chapter 2 End**


	5. Chapter 3

**Zurvival Chapter 3**

3.31.2067  
I feel no different. I drank the mysterious vial and nothing happened. Zack still remains as the group leader.  
Our group lost a few to the last attack. As we were sleeping, the creatures attacked. We decided to leave the area  
and find another warehouse. I still feel sorrow doing nothing as Emir was exiled.

"Ellie, drink up!" Zack said.  
"But I dun wanna drink it, it looks ikky! Ellie replied.  
"But if you don't they will hurt you..."  
"Why would they hurt me?!"  
"The Gov. is a scary guy..."  
"Is he?"  
"Yea he once stole my candy once I was little"  
"Hmph! He is a meany pants"

Zack tips the vial up, forcing her to drink it fast.

"Hey!" Ellie said.  
"Was it that bad?" Zack replied.  
"Not really..." She replies with a mad tone.  
"Im sorry to sneak it in, yet you need to drink it. I don't want the gov. to hurt you."  
"Next time I won't drink it!"  
"why?"  
"Because you will beat up the gov. for me!"  
"He he, I wish I could."  
"Zack!" I yelled.  
"Excuse me Ellie."  
"Alright!"  
"Yea Mike?"  
"I've been thinking that exiling Emir was not the best plan."  
"During that moment it was a good idea."  
"I've talked with my friends, we decided to form a small group and search for him."  
"You really care for your friend eh. I used to have a brother I would do anything for...I would really do anything for his safety.  
"What happened?"  
"He was one of the victims of the vaccine."  
"I'm sorry."  
"You know why I go on?"  
"Why?"  
"Because he would want me to continue on, to beat this game."  
"Funny, Emir thinks similarly."  
"What?"  
"Emir lost his father, mother, and sister to this government program, he continues on in their honor."  
"Interesting."  
"We are going back for him, even if we are forced out of this group."  
"You are all welcome back if you find him."  
"Alright, can I get a rendezvous point?"  
"Do not leave yet, wait till we reach the next warehouse."  
"That's miles from here though."

Zack pulls out a hologram map.

"Here is the closest warehouse, meet us here however long it takes you."  
"Alright, we will leave in thirty."  
"Ok."  
"What if you guys leave from that location?"  
"Simple. I'll just pin you a different address through your holomap. What is you ip?"  
"Umm.."

I search though the device to find the ip address.

"08.022.1995"  
"Got it, see it's not that hard."  
"Anyone can say that."  
"Do not worry Mike, we will probably stay at the same location."  
"Hopefully you do."

I return my family and friends and share the news.

"Alright, Zack allows us to go search for Emir. Who wants to go?"

Three people raise their hands; David, Tony, and Isaac.  
" I want to find my little brother." Tony replied.  
" Yea, Emir has done us many favors and is a true friend. We cannot leave him to rot in this world." Isaac replies.  
" Michael? When do we leave?" David said.  
" We leave in thirty minutes, Bring your bags along with some food. We do not know how long It will take." I replied.  
" Can I join?" a voice said.

I turn around to see a slim figure. It was my friend and neighbor Amy.

" Why?" I said in return.  
" Emir is my friend too, plus my aim is excellent."  
" I do not see why not Mike." Isaac said.  
" Alright, but remember finding Emir is the prime focus of this expedition."

I go back to a temporary tent set up and grab my gear. I put on my cy-pch029(cyborg eye patch) to gain better vision and  
precise shots. I throw my assault rifle strap on my shoulder, and check the blade of my knife. The blade was quite sharp.  
The others were geared up and ready for the expedition.

"We have a long as we need to find him."

Zack walks in from a distance to add a comment.

"Not exactly. As much as I care for Emir, you guys are the top shoots of the group. We need your help to fend of the dead and continue on.

Plus Mike your energy ability is useful. At maximum 6 days, 3 to search and 3 to return to us."

"Three days?! That will not be enough!"  
"Three days to search." Zack repeated.  
"Hurry now." Zack continued.  
"Let's go!" Michael yelled.

I started sprinting back to the church, the group followed running.

Zack went back to talk to Ellie.

"Why is Michael running away from us?" Ellie said.  
"To find a friend." Zack replied.  
"A friend? But we are his friends!"  
"True yet there is another friend he wants to find, a childhood friend."  
"Childhood, once he was a baby?"  
"More so a smaller kid."  
"Was his friend not with him?"  
"Well, yea his friend got separated."  
"Why?"  
"The creatures, they forced Emir to take a different route"

Ellie and her family joined us on the way to the new warehouse, they are unaware of Emir being exiled from this group. I did not notice anyone slow down nor hear them yelling "Michael wait!" I only kept running hoping to find Emir. I tripped and fell face first. There were a few scratches on my face, I noticed something. I happened to trip on a body party, an arm that was cut or ripped off.

**Chapter 3 End**


	6. Chapter 4

**Zurvival Chapter 4**

3.30.2067  
I do not know how long i have slept, yet once I awoke my body was numb. My eye lids were half way open, I looked to one side of the room. The room was nearly dark with a small hole of light coming the ceiling. I was covered in a large towel and a blanket, I tried getting up but my muscles denied such.I slowly started to breathe heavily, then used my strength to attempt to get on my feet. With each try I get farther than the last. Each time I rise up I hear a mechanical sound, I looked around for any devices. To find nothing I use my right hand to wipe the sweat of my head, it felt really cold as my hand slid across my face. Scarred of the mysterious could i reached for my other hand and only feel warmth, I place my right hand back on my head and slide it down my face. As it goes by i see a robotic hand, i remove the hand from my face and extend to see a full robotic arm. I use my left hand to feel around, the inside of the arm was very warm for some reason. I stretch out my fingers of the right hand, to see if there was any delays. Fortunately it reacts like a normal hand. I grab the large towel and wrap it around my waist, I open the door to find three strangers; one sharping his blade, one polishing a pistol, and the other cooking a meal.

"Howdy!" The swordsman said.  
"H-hey.." I replied with a tired voice.  
"Did you sleep well?" The pistol kid said.  
"Mmm...Yea, just a minor headache."  
"So how do you like the arm?"  
"It's pretty cool, what happened to mine."  
"The old sahmuraeye saved you, the minute a creature bit you he sliced it right off."  
"As long as the virus does not reach the central blood stream, you will not be infected." He said.  
"Do not worry the arm should work like your normal one does." He continued.  
"Before we continue with this conversation, Who are you guys?" I said.  
"You start first!" The pistol kid replied.  
"The names Emir." I said.  
"Well my name is Jayce, the old man is Cliff and the girl over there is Neko." Jayce said.  
"Nice to meet you all." I replied.

I tried to bow but the numbness of my chest prevented such.

"Do not move your body that much, you did lose a lot of blood." Jayce said.  
"Wait...what?!" I said.  
"Well he did cut your arm off."  
"If that is so, then why am I walking around with no pain?"  
"Well Neko over there, she has the ability of healing."  
"Healing?!"  
"Yea like what you see in rpg's."  
"Has your group died?"  
"We are the group!"  
"You are the group?"  
"We are the forgotten!"  
"I thought we agreed to the Exiles?" Neko replied.  
"Whatever!" Zack yelled.  
"Do not yell, you want more creatures coming 'ere? Cliff said.  
"Exiles?" I replied.  
"Yes we are the ones who drank from the vile, we were told to leave the group, I am guessing the same happend to you."

To respond i stuck my left arm out as I concentrated with my eyes closed. As my eyes opened a fireball was hovering in my hand.

"Whoa! You can shoot fire?!" Jayce yells.  
"Keep quiet...more so genetate, that is a usefull talent." Cliff says.  
"Well, what can you two do?" I said.  
"I saved yer life, I have the ability to change blood types and for some reason summon as much blood as I please." Jayce said.  
"Is that so? It's not a bad ability. You can save lives and you can fake death. How about you Cliff?" I said.  
"Well, I can turn any object into a melee weapon. That is how I made this sword." He said as he shows his pure steel katana.  
"Where did you find steel?"  
"I know locations."  
"Food is ready!" Neko said.  
"Mmm, what do we have today?" Jayce said.  
"Some chicken noodle soup and bread." Neko replied.  
"Emir, go eat some. Cliff fixed yer ax up and Neko cleaned yer clothes. You can change once your done."  
"Ok."

I walked over to a table and eat the soup. It was ironic that she made my favorite dish, In the past I always loved once my mother  
cooked soup. I enjoyed the warmth of the meal for the room was quite chilly. I looked over and saw the three have an interesting conversation, for some reason I zoned them out so I could not hear a word of their fun. Neko finished first and brought my clothes into the room I was sleeping in. I started eating my bread slowly enjoying the meal. Jayce helps Neko pour some drinks for the group. Jayce then brings a cup of lemonade for me and Cliff.

"So toy have an interesting ability." Cliff said.  
"Yea, it's pretty cool. So Cliff, what did you do before this event happened."  
"I took care of Neko, I was here adopted father sort of. I was walking home one day with my wife, we saw a little girl under the bridge. My wife wanted to take here in, of course I did not agree yet she persuaded me to do such. During those days I worked for an oil company, made alot as manager. We bought Neko better clothes and got here enrolled in school. Jayce was our neighbor for years, He treated Neko well. They of course attended the same school. Once Neko was exiled for drinking I followed her, Jayce did the same. How about you?"  
"Me...I was the average high school student. Senior year trying to major in digital art. They announced the vaccine and as students were extremely sick, they cancelled school for a week. The virus infected the people worse, so our group looked for a new location..."

I paused and looked forward to see Neko and Jayce kissing, I grabbed my lemonade, drank some and continued my story.

"Our neighborhood joined a large group, which then my family was killed by the infected. My brother is still alive, and my sister...She is on spring break field trip somewhere. That is pretty much my story."  
"I am sorry for your losses..."  
"No worries, I plan to survive in their memory."  
"So have these two been dating alot?"  
"Not that I know of, they were real close friends. Probally taking advantage of this situation to do such. Are you jealous?"  
"Not at all, I have not expeirinced love yet I have no plans to ruin their relations. I do plan to stay with you guys, you did save my life."  
"Is that so, most have left. You will be usesfull especially with your axe, you know it's a gun right?"  
"Yea, I do not have ammunition for it though."  
"That is a standard issue axe for firemen."  
"Is that so?"  
"Yea, Jayce's dad was a firefighter."

Cliff and I look up to see the two still making out.

"So what is your next plan."  
"You should be able to handle long journeys in by tommorow. We are planning to head East, to Texas."  
"Why?"  
"That is where Jayce's family lives."  
"You guys do not live here?"  
"Of course we do, yet Jayce's dad was issued to Texas, his mother went with his dad and they asked if I could watch Jayce. I agreed."  
"Emir!" I said as I extended my hand.  
"Cliff." He replies shaking my hand.  
"To new friends!" I said.  
"New friends eh!" He replies as we clash cups and drink our lemonade.

We continue our conversation while drinking our lemonade, Jayce and Neko continue to lock lips as Jayce was about to touch her breast. Cliff was about to yell at Jayce while a large bang goes off. The two unlock their lips as they look at the window. Jayce grabs his gun and runs to the window, I grab a small pistol which was in my bag. We both look outside the window to see a group pointing guns at an unarmed man.

"Stay here! Do not give away our location." I said.

I rushed to the room to put my clean clothes. I return with my axe strapped to my shoulder.

"Cliff stay here with Neko, me and Jayce will go out."

Jayce nods in agreement as we both walk out the back exit. We slowly sneak around the house as we get in range to see the group. I saw Michael and the others in front of a man.

"What the hell?" I whispered.  
"What?" Jayce replied quiteley.  
"You see the group with the guns, those are my friends."  
"Why are they pointing a gun at that man?"  
"Let's be quiet and listen to their conversation."

We both hide under a bush as they group continues their conversation.

"Put your guns down, they are useless." The man says.  
"This gun could kill you dude!" Issac said.

The man uses telekenises to levitate Isaac.

"Now you are useless!"

The man uses his power to squeeze Isaacs legs, Michael replies by shooting his rifle. The gun has no affect due to a force sheild. The man forces everyone off the ground.

"Now your lifes, and abilities are mine!"

The man starts to squeeze everyones body. The group groaning in pain. I charge a fire ball and throw it at the man. A small explosion occurs as the group falls to the ground.

"Let's go!" I yelled.

We both ran spriting to the man. I grab the axe of my shoulder and slam it on the mans leg. As I attempt to slice the force shield knocks me back, throwing me off balance. Jayce rushes to me to help me up. The man looks down upon me.

"You have the ability of fire?"

He levitates me off the ground as he continues.

"You will only make me stronger."

A loud scream comes from an angle, as Tony rushes and punches the man in the chest. Tony twists his fist as the man flies to a house, crashing inside. I fall down, breathing heavily to recover from the pain.

"Brother!" Tony yells.  
"No time for reunion bull crap."  
"You hurt me, you have the power of telekinesis as well?"

The man uses his power to throw a large piece of the building at us.

"Amy! Shield!" David yells.  
"Okay!" Amy replies

Amy slams her hands on the ground as the concrete forms a protective dome shield. A loud thud sound is heard from the distance.

"Ton! I'm going to enhance your attack with my fire. Beat him!"  
"K..." He says.

As Amy brings the dome down, the man levitates to others.

"Neko! Cliff!" Jayce yells!  
"No more games, hand over the fire kids life and you all can go free."

I slowly walk over to the man. He drops the two as he grabs my by the throat.

"You will only make me stronger!" He repeats as he slowly chokes me.

I place his hand on his chest, hovering where his heart would be. I slowly concentrate as the fire pierces his body. His grip becomes weak as he slowly dies. I stop as his body hits the ground. An aura exits his body and enters mine through the eyes. I see his entire life in the flash of a second. He was a father who lost his son. He wanted to gain power so he could protect his wife and daughter.  
Unfortunately during this quest, he had used his power to kill his family once they made him mad. He walks in regret only wanting to kill others to forget about his family. I slowly pull out my hand as concentrate. I slowly levitate his body, then drop the body instantly.

"Damn, that is pretty cool." I said quietly.

The group breathes, attempting to recover their energy. I lay down, slowly falling asleep.

**Chapter 4 End**


End file.
